Small imaging devices that take advantage of advances in integrated circuit imaging technologies are known. Such small imaging devices can be particularly useful in medical diagnostic and treatment applications. Portions of human anatomy previously viewable only by a surgical procedure can be viewed now by a minimally invasive catheterization, provided an imaging device can be made that is small enough to view the target anatomy.
Other uses for very small imaging devices are recognized. For example, such devices can be used and are desirable for surveillance applications, for monitoring of conditions and functions within devices, and for size- and weight-critical imaging needs as are present in aerospace applications, to name a few.
While the present invention has applications in these aforementioned fields and others, the medical imaging application can be used to favorably illustrate unique advantages of the invention. The desirability of providing imaging at sites within the anatomy of living creatures, especially humans, distal of a small orifice or luminal space has long been recognized. A wide variety of types and sub-types of endoscopes have been developed for this purpose.
One advance in imaging technology which has been significant is in the area of SSIDs. Such devices, including the charge-injection device (CID), the charge-coupled device (CCD), and the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, provide good alternatives to the use of bundled fiber optics, as well as to conventional miniaturized imaging devices used in endoscope applications. However, when considering a design of a catheter-borne imaging device, consideration should be given to the ability of a distal tip of the catheter to flex and bend, without breaking or becoming damaged. This is necessary to accommodate limitations of anatomy to minimize trauma, and to enable steering of the distal tip to a desired location.
Accordingly, there is a desire to manufacture smaller devices that are steerable and provide good image quality for the size.